100 Words
by Felinephoenix
Summary: Drabbles about the lives of the Animorphs and those around them. New: Rachel, Marco, and Helmacrons. Doesn't every girl deserve an army of space midgets?
1. Girl Meets Boy

Author's Note: This is the collection of drabbles I've done/will do at animorphs100 on Livejournal. If I do other (and, odds are, longer) drabbles, I'll add them to the collection. (For those of you who don't know, drabbles are like mini-fics, limited to only 100 words in length.) Hope you all enjoy them. This one was for the _Meetings_ challenge.

**Girl Meets Boy**

He was a Fashion Disaster, Rachel thought, deciding that sweater was at least two sizes too big. The jeans? Way out of date. Hand-me-downs for sure.  
She picked up the rest of the mess. Some math homework and what looked like a bad sci-fi novel. Poor guy had 'loser' written all over him.  
He took the junk out of her hands, and right then, Rachel could've sworn she saw a bruise on his cheek. Her eyes widened.

Noticing her look, so did his, and he turned his face away. "Thanks, um..."  
"Rachel."  
"Rachel." He smiled. "Jake's cousin, right? I'm Tobias."


	2. Feeding Time

Author's Note: For the _Food_ challenge. By the way, these drabbles will not be forming any actual story. There's all stand-alone stories, at least for now. 

**Feeding Time**

I hate to admit it, but I enjoy eating. It's a pleasure to dine in a human host. The sense of taste is intoxicating. Enough, at times, to make me forget the way he looks at me. The rage in his eyes.  
He knows, I know it.

"Jeez, Jake, you're about to choke."  
Shock floods his face and he drops the package. "Hey! Those are my fries!"  
"Sorry, Tom. You know how it is, come feeding time." He grins, and tosses the fries at me.

I take one out, but I can't eat it, not now. I've lost my appetite.


	3. Mothers

Author's Notes: For the _Alternate Universe_ challenge. I wrote this about two months ago, just forgot to upload it.

**Mothers**

"Do you understand?"  
"Yeah," he said. Yeah, he understood. He didn't accept it, not yet at least, but he understood.

He got why they did it -- why they tried to hide and why they failed. Once a Yeerk, always a Yeerk. Once a slave, always a slave.

"She loved you, Marco," Eva said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "We both did."

He shut his eyes as it came back. His mothers on trial for treason. The relief and the horror on Eva's face as the slug died. For him. To save him.  
His _real_ mother.  
Visser One. 


	4. Tight Grip

Author's Notes: For the _Gifts_ challenge, and a gift to Kuwa-chan.

**Tight Grip**

"He'll be okay," I tell the kid.  
"Thank Ellimist," the kid mutters.  
"What?"  
"Forget it."

He'd come in carrying the other boy. That one had a big gash on the head and cuts everywhere else. If you ask me, it looked like he got in a knife fight. But this kid's line, over and over, was "skateboarding accident".

"I need a name."  
"You promise you won't tell his parents?"  
"Not unless they ask."  
"His name's Jake."  
"And yours?"  
"Erek."

Then the kid hugs me.

"Thank you," he whispers.  
"And people say _I_ have a tight grip." 


	5. The Rachel

Author's Notes: For the _Letters_ challenge.

**The Rachel**

I ran my fingers -- human now -- over the steel. In my opinion, Earth steel is not a suitable metal for spacecraft, but I doubt a Yeerk architect -- inspired by Visser Three's tail, perhaps? -- would've cared.

It's amazing she fought against _the One_, but a pity she had to take _Intrepid_ with her, she was a good ship.

I pulled my hand away from the engraving and went to Prince Jake, Tobias, and Marco. We had work to do.

"You named it the Rachel?"  
"Yeah. We thought she'd like that."  
"Yes," I whispered. "I think she would." 


	6. Gorgeous

Author's Notes: For the _Red_ challenge. My first real try at something femslash (girl/girl).

**Gorgeous**

She held it up to her chest. A chest, I might add, has a lot more "oomph!" than mine. Not like that's important or anything, I'm just jealous sometimes, you know?

"What do you think?" She asked.

Well, to be honest, I thought it was red. Super red. Stoplight red. But it was on Rachel, so it was beautiful. Duh. That girl can't make anything look bad. I should know, since it all looks bad on me.

"Cassie?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you think?"  
I looked up at her, and I couldn't even see the red. Just Rachel.

"Gorgeous," I grinned. 


	7. Just Shut Up

Author's Notes: For the _Unorthodox Pairings_ challenge. My favorite Animorphs pairing, period.

**Just Shut Up**

"It is ridiculous. Lous."  
"It's a soap opera, man. They're not meant to be realistic."

The Ax-Man's gotten good at ignoring me. That takes talent.

"Dennis has been taken by aliens? Sssuh? Even the Yeerks wouldn't want him! He has no discernible skill, aside from impregnating. Ing. human women...and he's dumber than most humans, anyway."  
"Hey!"  
"It's insane. Nuh."  
"Ax."  
"And that is _not__ what a Skrit'Na looks like!"  
"__Ax!_"  
"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and put my hand on his -- my boyfriend, how nuts is that? -- shoulder.

"I love you, but shut up. Just shut up." 


	8. It's All in the Wrist

Author's Notes: For the _Theft_ challenge. Based on a scene in #3.

**It's All in the Wrist**

It's a lot easier than Marco thought it'd be, stealing from the mall. It'd be even easier if the mall cops weren't on his and Xena's tails, but that doesn't matter.

What matters is stopping him.

Years later, he still won't be able to forget it. Tobias flying the fastest he's ever flown. Not to a battle, not to Rachel's side, but to a window. To smash himself to pieces.

It rests in his hand for just one more moment, then he lets it loose. A baseball. It's a fucking baseball that breaks the glass. A baseball saves Birdboy's life. 


	9. Starbucks Smile

Author's Notes: For the _Discoveries_ challenge. 

**Starbucks Smile**

Melissa laughs at the guy's joke.

She's not sure who he is, but she doesn't care, because they're going out for coffee. And he's cute.

Over the years she's become a caffeine freak. Just the thought of a shot of espresso, or a sip of mocha, makes her grin. Her friends call it her "Starbucks Smile". It also makes her forget. Forget the nights she clings to Fluffer like a baby. Forget that her parents aren't going to change back, and no one else gets that anything's wrong. But, she's discovered, they never will.

The Starbucks Smile slips a little.


	10. Green Eyes

Author's Notes: For the _Repetition_ challenge. Hope it's not too hard to figure out!

**Green Eyes**

She has green eyes, and he hates them.

But it's not just them. If it was, maybe this wouldn't be so insane.

He hates her fur, too. He never liked purple. It's a stupid color, he thinks, and he hates that it's her color. Her tail. He hates her tail -- it's dainty. An Andalite's tail can be deadly, dangerous -- and other things -- well, maybe not, but they can't be _dainty_. It's just wrong. So he hates that, too.

He hates her fur. He hates her tail.

And he hates the way Ax is looking in her eyes. 


	11. Normal

Author's Notes: For the _Secrets_ challenge. If you guys think I should up the rating because of this one, please tell me. Also, thanks for all the reviews!

**Normal**

She puts a finger to his lips as they watch her father's legs, dark and hairy, leave the doorway. They both let out a breath of relief as her Dad turns out the light. The breath turns to giggles, to whispers, and then to kisses. The kisses develop into more. Not for the first time, but for once, not after a night they want to forget.

He's being gentle -- it's maddening, she tells him, with dark fingers on light hips.

Soon, he leaves, while she sleeps.

It's the one secret they want to keep. The only one that's normal. 


	12. Losers Weepers

Author's Notes: David swears like a sailor. Don't say I didn't warn you. For the _Lost and Found_ challenge. A bit longer than the other drabbles. 

**Losers Weepers**

"David, c'mon!"

He didn't even to think to turn around before he jumped the fence, even though he knew they were coming. Real cops with real guns. No more of this stupid kiddy shit, no sneaking away from a lardass mall cop with a couple of video games under their sweaters.

They'd robbed a house. They were running from real cops. He had a diamond necklace and a couple hundreds shoved in his pockets.

Because of him, they got away with it.

He was part of the gang now, and it was one of the best times of his life. _Was._ Until Dad found out his son was a gangster, made up some bullshit story about being transferred (to save his own ass, of course) and got his Dear Davy out of that "dangerous environment".

Now he was stuck here in Loserville, California, walking through a fucking construction site.

In the corner of his eye, a flash of blue. Between some pipe and what, upon closer inspection, looked like charred flesh.

"Cool," he grinned.

It was a box. Light, tiny, kinda warm, really blue. A perfect fit in his pocket.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers."


	13. Switch

Author's Notes: For the _Past and Future_ challenge. Longest drabble yet, and for all those words, it still probably doesn't make much sense. Also, mucho spoilers for #38, and thanks again for all the reviews. 

**Switch**

Sometimes he thought it was like someone pulled a switch, and they had switched. Aximili. Elfangor. Aximili. Elfangor. What was the difference?  
One hadn't hidden on Earth with the humans. Yet.  
This was the thought that kept him awake in the night, once he'd banished the war from his brain.  
Somehow, some way, they switched.  
He could pass for Elfangor's twin now, his shorm had once told him. He'd only meant in appearance, nothing more, but the implication terrified him.

Unconsciously, his fingers drifted to where -- if he had one -- his mouth would be.

At first, he refused to believe it, even though he had suspected it in his hearts. His _shorm_ was more than _shorm_, he was _salitawa_. Nephew. Family.  
Accepting that hadn't been difficult, it was the why and the how that gave him trouble. Why did Elfangor abandon his people and adopt another? How? Why did he fall in love with a human? How?

"These _are_ my people," he'd told her. Besides, they made a mean cinnamon bun.  
But he knew it before that, knew it before he knew she was willing to kill them all.  
He knew it the moment he kissed her. No matter how he rationalized it -- they were outside, in sight of Yeerks, it was an impulse, he had no control over mouths -- he knew the truth.  
It was a human kiss and he'd wanted it that way. Wanted lips on lips, flesh against flesh. Not fingers against a cheek, nor fur on flesh.

He'd wanted it for a long time.

I look like him, he told himself during the sleepless nights, but I am not him. His choice is not my choice, it will not be my choice.  
Until she had arrived, with her shining fur, red hair, green eyes and freckles, he could delude himself.  
When his dreams were of the fields, not mouth sounds and the strange warmth of a human touch, he could believe it.  
He had understanding now. He had more of it than he could stand.

"You beautiful, you are brilliant. But I do not think I like you very much," he'd said. It was true then, it was true now.  
He could even convince himself that was the reason why he hadn't told his _shorm_ what happened between them, about the choice he had made in that moment. Human, not Andalite.

He'd pulled the switch.


	14. Midgets

**Author's Note:** For trelali, who wanted a Rachel-Marco friendship drabble with the premise: "Because I said _no,_" plus a bossy Marco. 

**Midgets**

She was doing the Puppy Dog Eyes. I _hate_ it when she does the Puppy Dog Eyes. "Marco, can't we--?"  
"No," I crossed my arms and tried to look tough. Not so easy to do when you're only like... maybe the same height as someone, by the way.  
"Puh-leeze?" Now she was flashing me that grin. Not the 'oh, I'm about to something reckless and violent that'll get us all killed' grin, but the 'gosh, I'm an awfully cute blonde girl, aren't I?' grin. Which might've worked before I dated a lot of pretty blonde girls.

Okay, it still kind of worked. A little. But don't tell Rachel or Tobias that.

"No. You can't just enslave a species like that. Isn't that what we fought a war for?"  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not enslaving them, they _want_ to follow me. Besides, they're Helmacrons, who'll miss them?"  
I tried to puff out my chest. Keyword, tried. "Rachel."  
She just grinned. "Marco. Come on, I came back from the dead! Don't I deserve a cult of little midgets? I so deserve midgets."


End file.
